Computer chassis can be used in rack systems to hold a variety of computer components and of many different sizes. Computer chassis typically have an individual cover, which serves to help regulate temperature within the server chassis. The cover also protects the components from dust, bugs, and external air circulation. Poor temperature regulation, bugs, and dust can all cause damage to computer components, which leads to failure of the computer system.
Users often need to switch out particular components from the chassis body while leaving the remainder of the components in their original location; for example, when a computer component has failed or needs to be replaced with a new model. In some examples, the components need to be switched out while the computer chassis is still operational. Conventional chassis covers typically require the user to remove the entire cover in order to replace a component. This can be burdensome, and can interfere with ease of access to particular computer components. The problem is exacerbated when the user needs to replace the same component from a variety of computer chassis. In each example, the user has to remove the cover, set-down the cover somewhere, replace the component, and replace the cover.
Therefore, what is needed are apparatuses that reduce the burden on a user replacing computer components within a server chassis.